jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jedi vs Sith Facebook Application
The Jedi vs Sith application is an application on Facebook featuring numerous Star Wars related games and activities. It is accessible from the following link: FB App Initially, it started out much like the zombies/werewolves applications, with a count of users choosing one of two sides of the Force. However, it soon took on additional sections, renaming it's first function 'Influence'. History The JvS application was constructed in the summer of 2007 and originally only included the Influence section. Later it was expanded to include Knowledge and Strength. However it gained its most popularity when the addition of the Universe section was established. Sections The application is now split into a number of different sections, each hosting a function or game; Influence Originally solely based on recruiting of new Facebook users to the application, Influence now is also added to by the addition of Force attacks to use on Facebook friends, similar to the Poke function, and also you are awarded Influence points for logging into the application. Knowledge A multichoice question system, dubbed Knowledge, was added, which allowed users to submit and answer Star Wars related questions, to build up a total of points. These points are considered the easiest to achieve in large numbers. Along with the questions is a message board where players can chat, ask for help on the questions, etc. The Knowledge board was the first place people began to RP in JvS, before the Universe section was created to cater for that purpose. Strength Strength was then added, which is a randomised battle game. Lightsaber forms added to the variety, resulting in the game having some tactical component. Universe Main Article: Universe Universe was then added, a roleplaying environment that started as Universe V1.0, and is now in an improved version, Universe 1.5, which is hosted separately to the application, and now participation in Universe does not necessarily imply having the Facebook application at all. This section is the main focus of this wiki. Dexterity A newer addition is Dexterity, a side-scrolling flight game, where one competes to fly through a series of obstacles for the furthest distance without crashing. Death Star Other minigames have also been added, such as Death Star, a click-the-target Death Star trench run, which, unfortunately, only consists of a looped pattern of attacking TIEs. Training Another recent minigame, Training is a mash-the-keys beat-em-up, pitting you as Obi Wan or Anakin against the computer. Character and Options Over time, this section has changed names several times, but in general, there a section for customising your character, and many use this to create a likeness to their main Universe character. Rankings may also be displayed here. Points and Levels Throughout each of the sections of the application, one builds up points. The highest score is used to calculate your rank. This goes up from Padawan/Initate, through Knight/Warrior and Master/Lord, to the final ranking of Jedi Grandmaster or Dark Lord of the Sith. This ranking was conventionally used by players in Universe V1.0 to decide who could play higher ranking characters in Universe. However, with the advent of 1.5, this is no longer a suitable measure, as not all players will use the FB application. Category:JvS RP